Some electronic devices are used to output media, such as pictures, music, or videos. Multiple types of sources of media content are available. For example, a digital picture frame may retrieve image data from a memory within the digital picture frame and display it. In some cases, electronic devices may retrieve media content from a portable storage device, such as a Universal Serial Bus drive. An electronic device may include network capabilities to retrieve content from remote sources for output.